If I never see your face again
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Jasam one shot warning SMUT ALERT/ SPolier alert


_a/n: I am basing this one shot on the rumors we all have heard about well some of them at less ... don't know nothing. Song is if i never see your face again by maroon 5 feat Rihanna. Enjoy._

* * *

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away _

_You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway._

_It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one_

_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

Sam knew that what she was doing was wrong. It was reckless and could very well get herself killed. But at this moment in time she really didn't care. She was making him pay for what he took away from her. Jerry Jacks had to die. Because of him. Her mother hardly speaks to her. Just when things were going good between them again.

But what hurt her the most was her heart breaking. Lucky left her. She loved him so much and he did the one thing he said he was going to do and that was leave. She knew now that he didn't really trust her as much as he said because if he did then he would of stayed. So she was making herself feel alive and taking the risk that many failed to do.

She looked down from the spot she hide on the roof to where Jerry was. She should be worried that she didn't feel anything about what she was getting ready to do. She was going to take a man's life. Yes she done that in the past but this was different this one was planned. A shiver ran down her spine as she pulled her gun out and got ready.

_Now you've gone somewhere else, _

_Far away I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you). _

_But you feel my breath, On your neck _

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._Jason hoped he would get there in time. With in the short amount of time he found out that Sam had been arrest for bogus drug charges. Well he hoped it wasn't true. But what he got from Diane was pointing to the fact that Sam was being framed again.

Learning more then anything from Diane about whats been going on with Sam. Since Sam had to tell Diane as much as she could so she'd help. From his understanding she been working for Karpov to get the goods on his shipments. Jason couldn't believe she was doing that to begin with. Let alone that Lucky would let her get involved in something dangerous like that.

But if he knew Sam like he hoped he still did. She didn't give him much choice in the matter. But he also learned that Lucky left her. Not months ago like everyone thought but while she was in jail. The memory of Sam leaving him in jail swepted over him. Shaking his head to rid the memory That was long ago and a totally different matter.

Which brought him to what he was doing now searching for Sam. If he knew her she was out for revenge against Jerry. He knew she would something stupid make herself hurt worse then she did before. He learned that the hardway about Sam. He just hope he got there in time to stop her from doing something stupid.

Thats when he saw the silver from above and knew that was Sam. So he dashed into the building running up the stairs to the room. Once he hit the room he knew where they were. They were exatly 10 blocks from the PCPD. On the place they'd use to met at when they were giving it another shot. She was going to use this as her safe haven to shield where she was when all hell broke loose down below.

Quitely he walked up behind her and placed his arm the length of her out streatched hand that held the gun and placed his hand on top of hers putting his larger hand over the gun. "Don't Sam" he whispered into her ear.

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_If I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we got much further than_

_I thought we'd get tonight_

Before he even uttered a word she knew who it was. She didn't understand why he was there. His sweet scent that always drew her in lingered around her along with the sent of leather. Thats when she felt his hand on hers but she didn't move. She didn't put the gun down. His voice sent shivers along her body from his breathe on her skin.

Not loosing eye contact with Jerry below. She simply stated. "I can't Jason, You don't understand" she said. Her pain in her voice. The sound of her life nothing once again. She knew that the man below cost her everything.

"Explain it to me then Sam" he said to her. He had never seen her like this. Yes he had seen her at a low but this was something more. There was no hope no will nothing that reminded him of the Sam he onced loved. "make me understand why you would plan to do this" he said. He wasn't making her put the gun down but he didn't move his hand either.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Because he took it all away from me Jason. My mother hates me again and i don't know if we can get back to the good anymore. He made Lucky leave me. Made the man i love walk away from me and never look back. He took my life away and its only right that i take his" she said emotion in her voice. She hadn't let the tears escaped yet. Not yet later not now.

Jason shook his head. As much as it killed him to hear her say she loved Lucky he had to get passed it because he had loved someone else as well but not in the same way that he loved Sam. "You haven't lost everything Sam. Put the gun down. This isn't the way to do it. I am sure if you talk to Alexis you can make her understand. She loves you Sam, you are her daughter part of her." He said to her trying to think of something to make her not do this. "What about your sisters they need you to. And if you kill him here, now you would be the first one they would suspect Sam. You'd never see them again. Come with me. Lets go talk some where" he said this time putting a little pressure on the gun and her arm.

_Sometimes you move so well It's hard not to give in. _

_I'm lost, I can't tell Where you end and I begin. _

_It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man._

_I wonder if he's half The lover that I am.  
_

Sam sighed as she slowly lowered the gun. She didn't put it up. She loved the feel of the metal in her hand. It made her feel safe. She knew what Jason was saying was true. They'd come after her first if he got killed. But the pain of losing people still made her heart break.

She slowly turned and faced Jason. His hand was still on the gun. Jason could see the pain and hurt behind those deep dark brown eyes that use to hold light. Hit killed him to see that behind those beautiful eyes. He took the gun out of her hand and she didn't fight him. "come on" he said as he escorted her from the rooftop.

Sam didn't argue as she followed him. Quitely she she followed letting her thoughts finally bring the tears to a forefront and fall. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't know if she could hold them even if she wanted to.

It didn't take long to get to where they were going. For the fist time Sam looked aorund and saw they were at the back entrance of the coffee shop. She quitely followed him in as he turned the lights on in the abandon office. She went and sat down on the chair as Jason walked out of the office and came back with a cold bottle of water. "thanks'' she mumbled as she took the water bottle opening it and taking a drink.

Jason went and sat down in his chair he slowly pulled Sam gun out and placed it in the desk drawer. He wasn't sure if he would give it back to her now or wait till she was doing better. "Tell me what happened Sam. I know you were arrested for drug charges but i couldn't get much more then that out of Diane. Tell me how things got so bad you were going to kill Jerry Jacks" he said.

Sam sighed as she placed the water bottle on the desk. "Well I was working undercover for Karpov to try and get information if he was the one smuggling the fake drugs into the country. Things were fine till i found out that Jerry was in on it to. Things just started going down hill from there. Lucky wasn't happy that i was trying to seduce him. He practicly called me a whore because even though I denied that i would sleep with jerry for information Lucky just didn't want to believe that. He thought i would sleep with Jerry. So apprently Alexis was coming over to find out why i was in some survallenice pictures with Karpov when she found me and Jerry Kiss in the hottub. Then i found out jerry set that up that he knew Alexis was coming and short time after the cops showed up and searched and found planted drugs i knew were from Jerry. Lucky showed up a little later but he stopped defending me and gave up hope when he heard we were kissing yet again. So thats pretty much my story and the only reason why i am out of jail is because Nikolas posted my bail because my own mother wouldn't" she said tears in her eyes at the pain she caused everyone and the pain she was feeling herself.

_Now you've gone somewhere else, _

_Far away I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you). _

_But you feel my breath, On your neck _

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you). _

Jason couldn't believe what had all transpired and Sam was the one paying more then anyone else. "Listen Sam it isn't your fault Lucky couldn't handle it. And Alexis will come around eventully just give her time. She loves you, just give her some time to work passed this" he said as he watched her stand and walk around the desk to the drawer where her gun was.

Jason put his hand out to stop her as she reached for it. "Give it back Jason" she said her eyes pleading. Thats when he knew she was still planning on going after him.

"No Sam not until you tell me you won't be going after jerry" he said to her. Sam looked down she wasn't able to say that. because she was going to go back out and find him and do just that. Jason stood making them stand very close together. "You need to let me handle Jerry Sam. I will help you out Sam but you have to promise not to go do this yourself" he said trying to look into her eyes.

Sam felt his fingers lift her chin as he eyes met with his wonderful blue orbs. Jason saw the tears that were waiting to be released. He saw one escape and he brushed it away with his thumb. Before either realized it. They were leaning into eachother. Both feeling their breath on the others lips as the finally connected.

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_If I never see your face again, I don't mind_

'_Cause we got much further than _

_I thought we'd get tonight _

Jason held back his primal growl. He hadn't forgotten the feel of her nice warm luscious lips felt against his. His hand slide to her neck pulling her mouth closer to his as he deepened the kiss. Loving the feel of them on his once again.

Never in a million year did she think she would be kissing Jason like this again. She sighed as she slipped her hands to his waist as she rested her back against the desk. The feel of is lips on her was heavenly nice. The warmth of his body against hers sent warmth straight to the center of her being.

Finally parting for much needed air. Jason rested his forehead against her his eyes closed. "I am sorry Sam. I shouldn't off kissed you" he said not stepping way or moving at all for that fact.

Sam opened her eyes and stared at Jason. She shouldn't be saying this, She shouldn't be doing this. She knew this was another way of hurting herself but how could something like this feel so good but be so wrong. "Jason don't I need this" she whispered as she nudged his cheek with hers as she kissed his lips again this time an urgency was in them.

_Baby, baby Please believe me _

_Find it in your heart to reach me _

_Promise not to leave me behind (Promise not to leave me behind)_

Jason knew he should of stopped it here but his body was screaming for her. The need he had burried along time was out and in full swing of things as his lips pressed hungerly against hers. He felt her hands slide up and under his jacket removing it. Then he felt them under his shirt her hands on his warm skin was heaven.

Jason moved his lips down her cheek to her neck. Sam sighed as she started unbuttoning her own shirt while she felt jason lips work his magic on his neck. Jason straighten up and looked down at Sam. He picked her up placing her on the edge of the desk. They stared at eachother for a moment before he slide his hand over her stomach.

Sam shivered at his warm hand against her skin. Her hand went to his shirt pulling the hem to let him know she wanted it off. Jason raised his arms as she pulled it off. Jason then pushed her shirt off and let his hands roam over the straps of her bra pulling them down as he did so.

His lips kissing the newly exposed skin as his hand went around back and unfasten the bar letting it fall in a pool on Sam's lap. His eyes worked down Sam's up body was his mouth found their way to her breast. He slowly took one into mouth and started sucking on it while massaging the other.

Sam couldn't hold the moan back at the feel of his lips on her hot skin. her hands found their way to his hair as she drew his head closer to her body. Jason moved his head to the other breast giving it the same attention as the other. He felt Sam's hand pull his head up and crashed her lips into his once again.

_Take me down, but take it easy _

_Make me think but don't deceive me _

_Torture me bout taking your time (Torture me, torture me) _

Sam moved her hand down his hard body to the button of his jeans and undid it and unzipped the zipper pushing his pants and boxers down. Her hand snaked around his hard shaft slowly starting to work him.

Jason moaned into Sam's mouth when he felt her hand around his shaft. She was making him crazy with desire as her hand speed up. "You keep doing that I am not going to make it longer" he said against her lips. As his own hands went down to her jeans and undid them.

Sam pushed herself up a little to help jason take her pants off. Sam eyes locked on Jason as she ran her hand over his scars. They're eyes locked as Jason leaned forward and captured her lips before pulling her closer to his body.

Without much warning Jason entered her. Both sighing at the contact they were sharing once again. Neither ever thinking they would feel the other body like this again. Slowly Jason started moving in and out of Sam. He moved his head to her neck as he placed kisses against her collerbone.

Sam thew her head back as she let her body feel the pure pleasure Jason was giving her. Her arm extended back onto the desk pushing her body down harder against Jasons. She felt Jason body pick up speed as her breathe was becoming short as her body started building and looking for the realese it wanted so badly.

Jason could feel Sam's inner walls constricting against him and he knew she was close. So he picked up speed and thrusted into harder as he hear her moan out in pleasure. Not long after that did he feel her body finally give into to the pleasure 100 as she fianlly climaxed. Couple more thrust after that did Jason join her.

Sam rested against the desk trying to get her breath normal. Her body still clinging to Jason's. Sam kissed his neck as she pressed her body close to his. Hugging his to her. Needing to hear his heart beatting to feel him against her to have that comfort for a little bit while. Jason let Sam hold on to him as he engulfed her in his arms holding her tight.

Without warning the door open. "Jase are you her...WOAH" Carly said shielding her eyes. "I think i am blinded" she said walking out the door. Jason sighed as he heard Sam chuckle as she pulled back.

He was happy to see Sam smiling even though Carly walked in on them. Without saying a word Sam got dressed and walked out leaving behind her gun. Knowing she would have to have another encounter with Jason to get it back.

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_If I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we got much further than_

_I thought we'd get tonight _


End file.
